George Stacy (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Helen Stacy (wife); Arthur Stacy (brother); Nancy Stacy (sister-in-law); Gwen Stacy (daughter); Abby-L, Joyce Delaney and other clones of Gwen ("daughters", all deceased); Paul Stacy (nephew); Jill Stacy (niece); Sarah Stacy (granddaughter); Gabriel Stacy (grandson); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Queens New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Retired Captain of New York City Police Department | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = England | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Stan Lee; John Romita Sr.; Don Heck | First = Amazing Spider-Man #56 | Death = Clone Conspiracy Vol 1 5 | Quotation = Be good to her-- son! Be good-- to her. She loves you-- so very --much. | Speaker = George Stacy | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 90 | HistoryText = Early Life Captain George Stacy was once a prominent member of the New York City Police Department, who lived in the Queens borough of New York City, New York along with his wife, Helen, and daughter, Gwen. Captain George Stacy is one of the police detectives brought in to investigate and track down a mysterious serial killer. Captain Stacy’s brother Arthur Stacy had a theory about superhumans being created and born, which will soon take over society as we know it. George Stacy shrugs his brother’s ideas as fantasy, much to his later regret. Captain Stacy is called to the Oscorp site when a police officer attacked by a creature lurking around the grounds. Captain Stacy on the CEO’s Norman Osborn request as refused any one else from the department to visit. Captain Stacy requests from Osborn that new head of security escort his own brother Arthur Stacy. Captain Stacy and his brother enter the building with an armed platoon of police officers looking for the mysterious assailant. They are brutally attacked by a shadowy goblin like creature with sharp claws. The mysterious creature to escapes but Captain Stacy discovers a bunch of red fluid on the floor. Arthur stays n site when his brother leaves and on his rounds he finds an Oscorp employee badge on the floor belonging to Dr. Nels van Adder. Arthur Stacy tries to find a connection between Dr. van Adder and the creature so he confronts Norman Osborn about it. Norman Osborn tells him that Dr. van Adder was a disgruntled employee and was fired many months ago. This does not stop Arthur Stacy’s questioning as it does not explain why Dr. van Adder’s badge was found lying on the floor. Norman Osborn leaves to get away from is meddling employee. Osborn sits in a laboratory, frustrated that he can't locate the missing notes from his former partner, Dr. Mendel Stromm. Osborn is the interrupted by a red goblin-like beast, who is revealed to be a mutated Dr. van Adder or as he will later be known as the Proto-Goblin. The mutated researcher confronts Osborn, and tries to explain what happened, and now he used himself a guinea pig he can never return home to his beloved wife. The Proto-Goblin reveals that he killed the two men by mistake and regretted his action blaming on the transformation. Arthur tries to do his own research into the scientist and notices that there was never any termination papers filed for a Dr. Nels Van Adder. Captain Stacy and his brother travel to Oscorp to confront Norman Osborn, but they find the Proto-Goblin about to attack him. The two brothers to stop the creature, but bullets do not seem to have an effect on his tough hide. Arthur finally tries to knock the Proto-Goblin through a window where he falls into the nearby river. It was during the fight that George damages the his leg. While his leg is being treated, Norman Osborn explains to the brothers that Dr. Van Adder was a former research assistant of Dr. Mendel Stromm who he was no longer in business with. Norman Osborn explains about Dr. van Adder work on experimenting with some biotechnology developed by Dr. Stromm and him, and used this to mutate himself. Retirement After many years of service he retires due to his leg injury and to spend time with his family. Even in retirement, Captain Stacy kept in contact with the department as he had taken an interest in the activities of the crime fighter Spider-Man. Captain Stacy, unlike the rest of the police department and the city, was a strong supporter of Spider-Man. Coming out of Retirement Colonel John Jameson contacted Stacy and asked him to come out of retirement to help him track down and find the Stolen device called the Nullifier. This weapon could be used to shutdown any electrical device in the area. Doctor Octopus had used Spider-Man to steal for him whilst in an amnesiac state. When talking to Peter he admitted to him he had been studying Spider-Man and was very impressed with his photographs of the wall-crawler. He and Peter then became close friends and Stacy encourages him to continue his relationship with Gwen. Peter goes to the police station and tells Captain Stacy that he was kidnapped by Spider-Man, who had amnesia and was tricked into being partners with Dr. Octopus. Dr. Winkler a club owner starts using his brainwashing techniques to help further his criminal organization. When Peter and his friends visit the club Captain Stacy becomes brainwashed. Gwen begins to worry about her father when he doesn't return from getting fresh air. Peter, also finding it suspicious decides to go look for him but as Spider-Man. Spidey goes in back and catches Winkler in the process of brainwashing George Stacy, but before Spider-Man can stop him, he's grabbed by Winkler's employer the Kingpin. Battling the Kingpin While trying to stop the Kingpin's man Dr. Winkler from using a brainwash device on George Stacy, Spider-Man is attacked by the Kingpin. Their fight ends with Spider-Man being thrown into one of the machines, and the resulting jolt blurs his vision enough to make him ineffective in a fight and so he flees. The Kingpin manages to complete his brainwashing and lets Stacy go. Stacy meets up with Gwen and Harry who are being told by Mary Jane about Spider-Man's appearance at the club; George alleviates any concern they have about what happened. When Peter later tries to confront George as Peter Parker, Stacy attacks him forcing Peter to defend himself. Gwen walks in on the situation, and her father accuses Peter of going mad and attacking him. Gwen won't listen to anything Peter says and demands that he leaves. When George is left alone again, he calls the Kingpin to advise him that Parker knows the truth. The Kingpin then sends some men after Peter, though when they arrive only Harry is at home so they instead wreck Peter and Harry's apartment. Deciding enough is enough, Peter decides to trail Stacy as Spider-Man and learn what the Kingpin has ordered him to do. Spider-Man photographs Stacy going into police headquarters and trying to steal top secret documents. However, he tries to stop them but is cold-clocked by Stacy, and they escape. With evidence proving that George Stacy tried to steal these documents, Peter thinks over the moral dilemma he's in. He finally decides to sell the photos over to the Daily Bugle, and Gwen is shocked to find the story on the front page, and that Peter was the one who took the pictures. When Gwen Stacy confronts her father about his involvement in the attempted theft of top secret plans, his brainwashing wears off and he tells her the truth of what happened. With George wanted by the police and slated to be killed by the Kingpin's men, they decide to try and flee the city. Peter (having deduced they may be in trouble from the Kingpin's men) comes to their rescue, but arrives to find their home full of the Kingpin's goons. When Spidey defeats them, he finds that they have also been brainwashed and are useless for getting anymore information from Kingpin. The Kingpin demands the death of the Stacys and Peter Parker, the only people that can pin this recent crime on the Kingpin. As Peter develops a special gas mask to protect him from the Kingpin's gases and begins searching for any clue to his hide out, his men manage to stop Gwen and George at the airport. They are taken back to Osborn Industries, and are about to be killed by a giant vat of a boiling hot chemical. This is interrupted by the arrival of both Norman Osborn and Spider-Man. The two fight off the Kingpin and his goons, and while Winkler is killed, and the Kingpin escapes, Spider-Man saves Gwen and George from a painful death. Afterwards, the true story comes out and with Osborn's corroboration of the events, George Stacy's name is cleared of any wrong doing. Captain Stacy helps Spider-Man again when he battle the Inhuman Medusa. Richard Raleigh Richard Raleigh is on television with a cry for union against the city's underworld who are obviously trying to intimidate him from running for mayor, he puts on a show that makes him seem like a common man who has the city's interest at heart. However, after the cameras stop rolling, he shows his true colors as a power-hungry ego-maniac who has his own interests at heart. Atop of his interest is to destroy Spider-Man and former Police Captain, George Stacy, who, he has learned, is looking into his background. It is revealed that Raleigh is behind the cyborg Man Monster and his creator, Dr. Thraxton. As Peter picks up Gwen for a date and drives away they witness the Man Monster attack the home of Capt. Stacy. Peter sends Gwen for help and then changes into Spider-Man in an attempt to save Mr. Stacy. The fight is carried on to Raleigh's house, which Spidey figures out must be behind the creature. He brings the fight into the Raleigh house where Raleigh uses the pain control apparatus he uses, to keep the Man Monster compliant to his will, a little too much and damages it beyond repair. The creature then turns on Raleigh and Dr. Thraxton, killing them both. Spidey finishes the fight with a vicious side-hand smash to the creatures neck, apparently killing the creature. Spidey leaves as he hears approaching sirens and is seen by Jameson, which he predicts correctly, will use his paper to call him the killer of Raleigh. Arrest of Spider-Man While Peter makes a meeting with George Stacy, and Norman Osborn continues to struggle with reemerging memories of being the Green Goblin, the two Vultures fight high over the city. Later, Gwen is told by her father (whose memories from when he was brainwashed have come back) that Peter never attacked him when he was under the Kingpin's influence, which brings Gwen happiness as she hopes to patch things up with Peter. Having passed out in the middle of the street following his fight with the Vulture, Spider-Man is taken into police custody, but George Stacy insures that Spider-Man's mask is not removed. Gwen looks for Peter, but can't find him and assumes the worst. Spider-Man is transported to the local prison and put in the infirmary where he will be questioned when he revives. However this never happens because the prisoners take over the prison and hold George Stacy hostage. Spider-Man revives and fights through all the cons and frees Stacy. Afterwords, Stacy tries to appeal to Spider-Man to stay for questioning, and to reveal his identity and try and prove that he is not a criminal. Spider-Man refuses, because of his concern over his Aunt May's safety should his identity become public knowledge. Spider-Man then leaves, and when a furious J. Jonah Jameson visits the prison after wanting to know why they let Spider-Man escape, the answer is straight forward: He did stop a prison break and diffuse a hostage situation. Gwen Stacy who has come to make up with Peter now that she knows the truth about the Kingpin's control over her father. Lifeline Tablet As Spider-Man fights Mysterio, Gwen Stacy visits her father. When Spider-Man is hunting the city for Kingpin, Gwen Stacy arrives at the police station, she slaps one of the protesters in the face when he calls Peter a coward. When she tells her father about it, he asks her if maybe she was more worried that it's truth, a question which Gwen isn't sure of the answer. While at police headquarters, Captain Stacy accompanies the ESU dean AS HE meets with the protesters who have been arrested, and the dean informs them that he has decided to allow the Ex Hall to become a dorm for under privileged students. Peter then changes into Spider-Man, and delivers the tablet to George Stacy. When Stacy tries to stop Spider-Man to talk to him Spider-Man can't stop and leaves. The Shocker returns and his first theft is of the clay tablet in the possession of George Stacy. After easily knocking out Stacy, the Shocker steals the tablet from Stacy's safe. He then finds his underworld connection and tells him that he will sell the tablet to the highest bidder. Spider-Man goes to the Stacy home to ask George Stacy if he can provide any clues about where the Shocker may have taken the tablet stolen from his home. After overhearing Gwen talking about Peter to her father, Spider-Man makes his presence known to Stacy, after some consideration George gives Spider-Man the only lead he can think of: The address of the Shocker's ex-girlfriend. Before going out on a date Peter and Gwen are interrupted by George Stacy and Joe Robertson, who have been talking about Spider-Man. George asks Peter to come back sometime soon and discuss what he knows about Spider-Man, having taken so many pictures of the wall crawler. The Chameleon After a fight Peter calls Gwen to apologize and the two make up and agree to go to the Midtown Museum exhibit that her father is in charge of guarding priceless paintings. Peter rushes there as Spider-Man so he can meet Gwen on time. When Peter and Gwen steal a kiss, Peter's spider-sense goes off but it appears to only be George Stacy, although Peter finds it strange that George walked by as if he didn't recognize it. When the painting that was on display turns out to be stolen, Peter and Gwen realize that George is nowhere to be found. They rush back to the Stacy home where they find a dazed and confused George Stacy with no recollection of making it out to the museum. In reality, the "George Stacy" at the museum is really the Chameleon, who had disguised himself as Stacy to steal the painting, and now gloats over his victory in his secret hide out. That night Peter mulls over who could have possibly framed George Stacy and comes to the conclusion that it could only have been his old foe, the Chameleon. Electro Jameson gets Joe Robertson and George Stacy to join him for that evenings taping of the Midnight Show, featuring Spider-Man in a make-shift costume, but are attacked by Electro. Gwen Hospitalized When Gwen is injured by the Kingpin she is sent to hospital and kept in a stable condition. Gwen has just come out of her coma and is upset that Peter wasn't there by her side. She asks her father to escort Peter away. As they are leaving, George tries to console Peter telling him that Gwen will be in a better mood the next day. Before leaving, Peter almost lets slip to George that he's really Spider-Man, before catching himself and quickly departing. When Peter visits Gwen again she gives him a cold reception because of his leaving her at the hospital, however as they discuss just how Peter managed to not be harmed in the accident is too close for the Stacy's learning the truth about his secret identity that Peter makes an excuse for an abrupt departure. George and Gwen Stacy return to Parker's home to find it empty. They wonder if Peter was either kidnapped or willingly left with Spider-Man, this prompts George to call the local precinct. When Spidey is about to enter his apartment when he spies Harry Osborn, Gwen and George Stacy waiting for him. Sneaking some clothing, Spidey changes back into Peter Parker and enters the apartment. When Gwen sees the bruises on his face, she demands to know what sort of trouble he's in. When Peter isn't forthcoming with answers, she tells him not to call her until he can promise not to get involved with Spider-Man ever again, and leaves with her father. The Truth Revealed After a few years he started to suspect that Peter Parker and Spider-Man were one and the same person. His suspicions were confirmed when Peter in a feverish state admitted he was Spider-Man. When George Stacy points out that Peter is feverish and sick, Peter realizes that he's putting Gwen through enough distress to cause hysteria and flees. When Peter found out what he said he tried to trick his friend by having the Prowler pretend to be Spider-Man. Captain Stacy was the only one not fooled by the ruse but respected Peter's choice to hide his identity. Death Captain Stacy witnessed another battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus. A crowd had gathered when large bits of concrete started to fall. Captain Stacy was then killed when he was crushed by falling debris while saving a small child . Before he died he revealed to Spider-Man that he knew he was secretly Peter Parker. Captain Stacy's final words were "Be good to her, son! Be good to her. She loves you so very much". Later, his daughter Gwen is also killed. Peter's Memory Peter encounters Captain Stacy in a type of dream heaven a couple of times. The first such time, he scolds Peter for letting his daughter die, saying that that was the one job he had to do. The second time was after Peter faints while trapped in Dr. Octopus' body. After Silver Sable says Peter failed because he didn't let Octavius die, he pats Peter on the shoulder and reassures him and tells him not to listen to Sable, and says that if he had let Dr. Octopus die he wouldn't be Spider-Man. Peter turned around, dressed in a black coat and jeans, and sees Captain George Stacy and Gwen Stacy. Peter immediately starts apologizing but Captain Stacy stops him and once again reassures him that he has never faltered from the right path. Later still, Dr. Octopus, inhabiting Peter's body, decides to enter Peter's inner world himself to finish the persona of Parker personally. Once inside, Peter reveals that Otto made a big mistake coming, as Peter's friends and family (including Captain Stacy) begin to appear out of nowhere, restraining Otto. However, Otto conjures up some of Peter's villains, who start murdering the memories of his supporting cast. Otto strangles the memory of Captain Stacy himself. Assumedly, when Peter regained control of his body and memories, he also regained the memory of George Stacy. Dead No More More than a decade after his death, the Jackal brought George Stacy back to life (as a clone with all of his memories intact) in order to convince the also newly-revived Gwen to join New U Technologies. The George Stacy clone later died from clone degeneration. | Powers = None. | Abilities = An excellent policeman who rose to the highest levels: * Hand-to-Hand Combat: George Stacy served in the United States military and was trained in hand-to-hand combat. * Law: George Stacy is proficient in all aspects of criminal detective work and police procedural matters. He also has a keen instinct in regards to the political aspects of managing the New York City Police Department. * Investigation: George Stacy was one of the first of only a handful of people to deduce Peter Parker's secret identity as Spider-Man. * Indomitable Will: He has also shown remarkable strength of will and an ability to maintain his mental fortitude and sanity in situations when other people would have cracked. He's also been noted to be incorruptible. * Leadership: He is also an expert leader. * Firearms Captain Stacy is proficient in the use of assigned weapon provided by the NYPD. * Military Protocol: In his youth, George Stacy served in the United States military. | Strength = George Stacy possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in moderate regular exercise. Over the years, Stacy's strength level has diminished with age. | Weaknesses = Pill Dependence: In order to avoid cellular degradation, George has to ingest New U Pills daily. | Equipment = Walking Stick. | Transportation = Police Car | Equipment = NYPD Standard Issue. | Notes = * Both George Stacy and his daughter Gwen have the initials "G.S". | Trivia = * George Stacy was one of the first of only a handful of people to deduce Peter Parker's secret identity as Spider-Man. | Links = * ''OHMU Vol 2 #19, Dec 1987, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © }} Category:Stacy Family Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy casualties